Territories owned by Pravus International
Pravus International maintains a number of territories throughout the globe where their laws and regulations surpass those of the national governments they purchased the land from, and whose residents living on Pravus-owned land are considered "resident workers" of the corporation. This is a comprehensive list of all the terrtories owned and governed by Pravus International. The corporation maintains subject nations known as "corporate republics", which are owned and governed by Pravus, but maintain a puppet government so as to give the world and the local population the belief that Pravus is not directly controlling the day-to-day actions of the state. This also serves to allow Pravus to focus on other issues while not having to directly involve itself in the affairs of the puppet governments. List Chukotka *'Aquired:' 2001 *'Population:' 400,526 *'Seat of Government:' Arx of Ferox *'Company Governor:' Julius Marshall The corporation's first aquisition, Chukotka was purchased from Russia by Pravus for the total of $11 billion dollars, a tight price for a barren piece of land. Pravus initially sought to use the territory as a training grounds for the Zver Security Network, which recruits practically all of its members from Russia and the former Soviet Union. Also, the territory was to be used as a testing ground from Pravus' numerous weapon and equipment tests, as well as the center of its eastern hemisphere space program. As Pravus has a rather warm relationship with the Russian government, little protection has been provided to the region by the Pravus Combat Legions, and the Russians living in the area have not been removed from their property as has been the case in other areas owned by the corporation. Eventually, however, the corporation's Board of Directors sought to build a new headquarters that would house all of their sensitive infomation, projects, and assets, and also serve as their main base of scientific research without the fear of government reprisal as they alone would access to the infomation stored at the new headquarters. Chukotka being in a relatively secure and isolated position, was selected to serve as the location of the new headquarters. In 2002, the building of the Arx of Ferox, also known as "Big Box" given its later appearance, began with the goal that it be finished within the space of five to seven years. The land became an autonomous territory of Pravus upon the Arx's completion. Haiti *'Aquired:' 2004 *'Population:' 9,719,932 *'Seat of Government:' *'Company Governor:' Marcelle Delaroux was aquired by the Pravus subsidary Celeste Cosmetics in 2006 as part of its owner's plan to rebuild it. Marcelle Delaroux was a native Haiti, as was her father, and both had desired to see Haiti rebuild to the glory it once had after it was granted independence from France in the 1800s, once the wealthiest nation on earth. Following Project Feonis (2004–2012), Haiti grew to become one of th richest nations in the world once again. However, control of nation affairs was assumed by Pravus, and never returned to the Haitian people, making Haiti a corporate territory of Pravus by means of Celeste Cosmetics, who owns the rights to everything in Haiti, including the people themselves. Since the Haitians agreed to the terms in the contract drawn up by Pravus, the United Nations cannot legally take action against Pravus. Chicagoland *'Aquired:' 2001 *'Population:' 10,055,638 *'Seat of Government:' Altus City *'Company Governor:' George Marshall As a direct result of the Second American Civil War, Pravus International stepped in to protect the home city of the company founders and the birthplace of Pravus itself. Julius Marshall left the city and its metropolitan area to the care of his older brother, George Marshall. The city was formerly the headquarters of Pravus, but today serves as the home of the first high-tech city built by Pravus. The area is heavily-defended, as it is a high-risk target that the independent states around it may desire, especially given the region's long history as a vital economic and transportation hub. The city is currently the most important aquisition of Pravus, as it serves as the primary recruitment center of the corporation. Palestine *'Aquired:' 2007 *'Population:' 12,272,800 *'Seat of Government:' *'Company Governor:' N/A Palestine was aquired in a brief, yet bloody conflict with Israel, which attacked Pravus facilities and employees in retaliation for providing Iran with nuclear technologies, and then humiliating Israel when Iran never developed nuclear weapons as Israel had stated, resulting in international condemnation of their previous actions. Pravus' revealing of assassinations of Iranian scientists and killing high-ranking commanders to "defend its survival", allowed Pravus to exact "judicial punishment name of all those wronged by the Israel 'government'". The Palestinians were nearly wiped out in the conflict as Pravus' forces took over. Pravus has refused to obey U.N. resolutions to turn the territory over to a legitimate government. Category:Pravus International